If I beg, will you stay?
by volleyball808
Summary: What is going on? Just yesterday we were locked in a building together. Just yesterday I realized how much I really love him. Just yesterday it was me. Now I don't know what to think, what to do, or how to react to what is happening.


What is going on? Just yesterday we were locked in a building together. Just yesterday I realized how much I really love him. Just yesterday it was me. Now I don't know what to think, what to do, or how to react to what is happening.

*FLASHBACK*

"What do you mean your shutting down SPR?" Ayako and Bou-san yelled in sync. "It means what it means. SPR is closed." Naru said with no emotion. 'Does he really not care at all about us…. About me.' I thought to myself. "Do you mind if I ask why mate?" John asked. Naru stared at him and his reply shocked us all. "I'm leaving Japan." Masako almost cried. Yet she knows the reason he is even here. "You're leaving Japan!" Everyone but me, Masako and Lin was in utter shock. "Do I have to repeat myself?" He was starting to get annoyed.

Everyone just stared at him. Within a couple of seconds he was being bombarded by questions. The only one not asking questions was me, John and Lin. With each question he was getting anger and anger. Like a ticking bomb about to explode. In 3…2…1... "You guys are driving me up a bloody wall! Stop asking you nonsense questions!" Every stopped and stared. "Naru you should answer some questions." Lin stepped in.

Naru glared at him. "If there too much of idiots to figure it out, I shouldn't have even bothered to associate myself with them." Naru bit back. Guess it's my turn to step in. I stepped up to him and gave him an ear full.

"Listen you conceited, narcissistic, egoistic, self-absorbed, self-centered, selfish, stuck-up jerk. They helped you on many cases and even saved your life on a couple of them. So stop acting so high in mighty and get off you high-horse." I looked up at him and poked him in the chest pushing him back a little. He glared down at me.

"Those are some pretty big words for someone with such a small brain." My eye twitched. "Are you sure you're using them correctly in context?" Another twitch. He looked at me then the group. "I found what I was looking for and am leaving. Expect you last pay towards the end of the week." Every one stared at him shocked he would actually leave. No one said anything as he left. I wanted to yell at him right then and there.

Everyone looked at each other. "I can't believe this." "Do you think he is serious?" "What will we do now?" I stayed quiet and looked at the group. Maybe I can persuade him to stay. Just maybe. I ran after him. "MAI!" Everyone looked at me confused. "I'm going to go persuade him." I ran as fast as my legs can take me. I saw him walking to the car to go back to the cabin. Man this guy is fast.

"Naru! Wait!" he looked back. Wind blowing in his hair, jacket going with the breeze, I really like him don't I? "Mai, I'm not staying so don't even try." I looked at him shocked. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not a mind reader?" I could see the smile in his eyes for that split second. Though it didn't show on his face it did in his eye. "Do you really have to go?" He looked down at me. "Yes." He replied. The smile gone. "Would anything make you stay?" my heart pounding. "No, Mai." I feel the butterfly's in my stomach. "Naru-"I looked up at him with desperate and loving eyes. He looked back shocked I could give such a look. "Would you stay if I told you that I …. That I love you?" I absorbed ever inch, every movement in his face. "No Mai. Sometimes it hurts to love." And with that he left and drove back to the cabin.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Now I'm standing here in the rain wondering what I am going to do. Every time I start to rebuild my heart it gets knocked right down. I began crying. I stayed there in the rain for a good 20 minutes. On my knees just crying.

'Why him…why… ' I suddenly got a rain check. 'I'm not just going to pity myself. I just have to get over him!' I got up and ran back to my cabin. I busted through the door causing Ayako to scream because I looked like a murder. After all I was soaking wet, patting and had mud all over me. At the sound of her scream everyone but him and Lin came rushing in.

"Whoa Ayako chill it's just me. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said. "Oh my gosh Mai. Don't scare me like that!" She sighed in relief. "Now you know how I feel in every scary dream I have." I joked. She just glared at me causing me to laugh. "I'm going to take a shower and head in. Today was a very long day."

And that is what I did. I hurried to the bathroom and took off my muddy clothes and took a hot bath. As I was taking of my shirt I noticed the scars on my back and stomach. They were long covering almost one fourth of my skin. In addition to that they were very noticeable after all they are darker then my skin. As I traced them I shivered at the memory of how I got them. "Mai can you hurry I need to use the shower" Masako startled me. "Yea give me a couple minutes" I shouted through the door. I quickly washed my hair and body and changed into my night gowns.

I walked out of the restroom and to the living room where Masako was watching TV. "All yours Masako." Instead of replying she sent me a glare and grabbed her towel and night wear and went to go shower.

I grabbed the remote wondering if there was anything to watch. I flipped channels until a new story headlines caught my attention. What it said caused me to drop the remote and choke on air. I re-read the headlines until I had it to memory. 'President of Tomas Co. is dead.' …. Dad…..


End file.
